catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icewish
Hey Icewish :) Glad you could make it to the wiki! Little Cinderstorm <3 18:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hai Greetings Icewish! I'm Dappleheart (founder), would you like to join Cats of the Stars offically? :) Dappleheart♥ 01:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) I love your COTS Icewish! Little Cinderstorm <3 19:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hai Nothing at all! Just be an active member. And of course you can join Project Charart! I'll add you now ;) And if you could get more people to join! :D Dappleheart♥ 21:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hai Icewish! Chat? 23:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hai Hai Icewish, are you gonna join? 15:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oki doki. Whenever you can, please contribute! 15:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Well if u wanna create some chararts for WillowClan that would be great... (dont forget to post it in the PCA Approval Page, pweez!) 15:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Charat? Hey Icewish, do you think you could make me a charat, because I need to make pages, and I dont have enough time to make Lovedapple.... If you can make her she is a redish-orange she-cat with green eyes. (Long haired) Thanks :) Little Cinderstorm <3 16:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Icewish I have a question: You no when new users join a wikia and they get those things on their talk page like 'Welcome to the Wiki' ect? How do U do that? Like the format on Warriors Wiki, new users get a bleu box on their talk page saying who the admins are ect. how do u ceate one here? 16:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No biggi. Do you no anyone who does? 16:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Its okay. Do you have a Pixlr account? I do and Im saving all of these templates for chararts on my account but its taking to long, do you no how to upload them all at once? Or do you no anyone who might?! 16:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanx, Ice :D 17:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much. I love your charats! Cinderstorm 19:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Chararts Do you by any chance know how to make those square flecks on Pineflight and Stoneclaw ? For Pixlr Dappleheart♥ 21:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Agh, okay thanks...It seems that only Moonflight knows how to...You make amazing chararts! :D Dappleheart♥ 21:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Foxflower No you don't have to erase it :) It's fine if you add a cat to a clan without an admins' permission. Just add the description on the Clan page and make sure there is a page for the cat. With the proper charart, blue box, etc. Dappleheart♥ 21:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Just make sure the page is made! that is most important Dappleheart♥ 21:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat? :D 22:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No idea, Ice. You gotta ask Dapple. 23:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Foxflower Hia Icewish :) I made the charactor templete box for Foxflower. Just tell me if you want anything changed! Cinderstorm 23:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC)